Morgana's Necklace
Morgana's Necklace is a magical necklace that belongs to Morgana, the Earth Fairy High Queen. The necklace only appears within the Winx Club Comic Series, where it acts as an important item to the Neruman story arc. Overview The crystal necklace is a very important item to Morgana due to being magically linked to the Fairy High Queen's life force. This is evident throughout the Neruman Arc as Morgana's health and magic began to wear away after it was stolen during a break-in in Issue 85, rendering her unable to leave the house. By Issue 95, Morgana became so weak that she was bedridden and, by the events of Issue 97, Morgana's health had weakened to the point where she slipped into critical condition. Roxy even states that the necklace is the very source of Morgana's magical life force in Issue 95, so Morgana more than likely would have died had the Winx not retrieve it in time or not at all. Appearance Morgana's necklace looks like a very old and ornate crystal necklace. There is one main jewel at the center surrounded by smaller crystals and pearls that all droop down to the wearer's midriff. Comics Season 4 The necklace does not make any physical appearances within Issue 85, but it is mentioned for the first time by Morgana when she tells Roxy that she had fallen ill a short while after a break-in. Klaus then specifies that one of the items stolen was a necklace that Morgana was quite fond of. In Issue 87, the necklace still does not make a physical appearance, however, the Winx have concluded that the Wizards of the Black Circle were the ones who stole and hid it away somewhere. The necklace is only mentioned by Bloom when she demands that Ogron tell them of its whereabouts. The necklace finally makes a physical appearance in Issue 95, when the Winx are attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle during a concert. After taking down Ogron, the girls successfully retrieve until Stella is coerced into wearing it by one of Neruman's shadows. Upon wearing the necklace, Stella is put under Neruman's control and so he uses her to not only attack her friends, but flee with the Wizards of the Black Circle. After informing Morgana of what had happened, the Winx soon learn that the necklace Stella had put on was not hers, but a sinister copy of it. Morgana suspects that the Wizards and Neruman may have laid that trap for Stella and, after being asked, she reveals that her nightmares were premonitions of what would happen to Solaria, not Earth! She realizes that Neruman plans on destroying Solaria's Second Sun so that all light in the Magical Universe would fade out, leaving only shadows to rule in despair. In fact, as they speak, a hypnotized Stella is currently leading the disguised trio of Wizards into the chamber where the Second Sun is being kept! Once they are let inside, the Wizards waste no time trying to corrupt Solaria's Second Sun. Stella tries to break free of Neruman's control to stop them, but it is futile so long as she wears the necklace. Luckily, the Winx swoop in just in time, but Neruman continues to use Stella to attack her friends, leaving the Winx cornered and unable to properly fight without risking Stella's safety. That is until Bloom lands a perfect hit on the sinister necklace copy with her Arrow of Fire; freeing Stella of Neruman's mind control. With his plans now foiled, Neruman abandons the Wizards to the mercy of the Winx who prepare to send them back to the Omega Dimension until Gantlos claims that they would be unable to find Morgana's real necklace without them. After Bloom demands the necklace's whereabouts, Ogron reveals that the real necklace is in the hands of a man named Balazar, Neruman's right-hand man. Apparently, Balazar and Neruman plan to use Morgana's necklace to open up a portal into the Dark Dimension, which would give Neruman all the power needed to rule the Magic Dimension. With no idea where this Balazar man is hiding, Roxy begins to dread over the possibility of never being able to find her mother's necklace. However, Bloom believes otherwise and assures Roxy that they will return the necklace, even making a promise on it. In Issue 97, the Winx focus all of their efforts into locating the portal to the Dark Dimension to retrieve the necklace from Balazar and defeat Neruman once and for all. Thanks to Tecna's Searchix, the Winx find that the portal to the Dark Dimension had been hidden by Neruman's magic inside the Fortress of Light and there, they find Balazar. Musa quickly takes notice of how he is in possession of the necklace and Bloom and Stella strike him down with their spells to prevent him from escaping. With Balazar now on the ground, Bloom snatches the necklace out of his hands as the templars prepare to apprehend him, during which Balazar reveals that he has already used most of the necklace's power to open the Dark Dimension's portal. Bloom then hands the necklace over to one of the Fortress' templars as the only option left is to confront Neruman from inside the Dark Dimension. Just in case they do not return, Bloom begs for the templars to return the necklace to its owner on Earth before it is too late. Luckily, by the end of the issue, the Winx return to the Fortress of Light with news of Neruman's defeat. One of the templars returns the necklace to Bloom, who assures them that being able to return the necklace back to its rightful owner is reward enough. With her necklace back in her possession, Morgana can now safely recover her magical strength in the arms of her loving family. Trivia *Morgana's Necklace is the second most recurring magical item exclusive to the comics as it is either mentioned or used in four separate issues all contained within the events of the Season 4 Comics. **The most recurring magical item exclusive to the comics is the Shaab Stone, as it is either used or mentioned in five separate issues across three different seasons. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Items Category:Morgana Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Fairies Category:Earth Fairies Category:Jewelry